THE KITSUNE
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Summary: Naruto was born the same night the Kyuubi no Yoko attack. It was seals in her as way to show the people that she is a hero. But over the years people began to detest her as the demon that sealed in her. But along the way more than one certain girl decides to befriend her. (Inspired from King of the Fallen's: Naruto Succubi King")
1. Chapter 1: THE BEGINING

WARNING!: MUTLIPLE GENDERBENDINGS. LOTS OF YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy^^

Pairing: Fml Naruto-x-Harem/ Sakura-x-Ino/ Fml Jiraiya-x-Tsunade-x-Fml Orochimaru/ Fml Kakashi –x-Fml Iruka/ Shkamaru-x-Fml Choji

"technique/jutsu's  
**"demon/beast/spirit speaking"  
**"thoughts"  
**"mental speach"**

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

The Kyuubi no Yoko, a savage beast from hell witch height nearly reaches the monuments of the previous leaders. It's nine tails can cause earthquakes as they strike the ground. Tsunami's that can engulf land and split the sky with its mighty claws. It's red eyes promise nothing but death and destruction. Only few knew the reason of its attack. But that did not stop the villagers from protecting their home, Konohagakure.

The beast roars as it wrecks and smashes more the village in its anger. Clawing at the shinobi's that are defending their homes and love ones with their lives.

During the attack a woman was in labor; on the verge of giving birth. She lay on a cottoned bed in pain trying her best to bring hope to this current chaos. Her hair long and red as ripe tomatoes. He baby blue eyes hidden behind her eyelids as she pushes the baby out into the world. Around her were four other people. Three clad in white medic clothes. The fourth one standing by the labored red head caressing her hand in a calm and soothing manner. He looked at her encouragingly with a smile. His hair reaches pass his chin; colored like the sun but a darker tone. He wore a green shirt and dark blue long pants. Over his shirt he wears a long white sleeved coat with the kanji fourth on his back. (see what I did there?^^) Waiting for the birth of their child.

"C'mon, Kushina-koi." He encouraged his lover. "Try and give one more push."

And with all her strength she pushed the baby into the world.

"It's a girl." Announced a male nurse after he inspected the wailing baby girl.

The baby was like any other baby. Save the three whiskers like markings on each side of her face. Her hair blonde with hints of red mixed in them. Her eyes close through the sudden change of scenery. The male nurse carried the new born baby girl to the now tired but happy Kushina .Her eyes filled with tears of joy upon seeing the new bundle of life.

"A baby girl, Minato-koi." The redhead wept. "Hey there." She cooed.

The baby girl wailing began to fade and replaced by whimpers for comfort. Kushina held on to the baby with arms and cuddled it making the baby squeal in content. She opened her eyes revealing bright blue orbs.

"We have a daughter." The mother panted.

The new father smiled as tears flow down his cheek. Looking to the now calmed baby girl. He hugged his new family. The small family moment was interrupted by a violent tremor. Minato gently released his embrace and walked to the entrance of the cave they are occupying. He saw the Kyuubi shoot a black sphere of condensed energy from its maw in directions. He can see that the beast is clearly enraged and is not thinking clearly.

"Minato-koi" The red head called in a near whisper.

The blonde rushed to his weakened wife; who is holding their baby girl with shaking arms. Minato gently took the child into his arms in attempt to lull her to sleep.

"We must seal the Kyuubi…into a new host." She whispered. "My body is too weak to reseal it into me again." She looks to her daughter with a sad smile. "Our daughter can be the vessel. Her body is strong enough." She smiled knowingly.

Minato looked to his baby girl sadly. But nodded slowly. "Alright." He agreed as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Take care…our beloved…Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto…I'm sorry I wouldn't get to be a mother I always wanted to be." She smiled softly as the baby's head caressed against her husband arms. "You'll be tested unlike any other person in this village. But worry not my dear. You are not the only one." She assured her child. She stretched out her arm and caresses the now sleeping infant cheeks lovingly. The baby squirmed lively at the attention. "Live well…our daughter. You'll live to become a beautiful girl. You'll live a happy life where the people will love you as a fellow villager. You'll even fall in love with someone special." She glances at Minato and he smiled back at her. She smiled and breathed out her last breath as her eyes fluttered close and her arm went limp to the side.

Minato stood there by his wife's lifeless body with his daughter in his arm. A tear ran down his cheek as he looked to now sleeping Naruto.

"Let's make you a hero." He said with conviction in his voice. Feeling that the village that he grew up in will accept his daughter as one of their own and not a demon.

He walked to his wife and gave a chaste kiss on her still warm lips.

"I'll see you soon, Kushina-koi." And with that note he left the cave to perform his duty. As the Hokage. But more importantly, as a father.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" A konoichi shouted as she performs hand signs. She slammed her hand on the ground. _"Doton: Doban __Kōsaging Demoku (E__arth Release: Earth Tendril Binding__)"_

Rock tendrils suddenly burst out of the ground at the female ninja's command. Wrapping around the legs and torso of the raging demon. The bindings then pull down bringing the beast with it in order restrain its movements.

"Now!" Shouted a shinobi.

Ninjas grouped by the dozens rush toward the bound beast. All making various hand signs.

_"Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu.(Fire Release: Firedragon Jutsu)"_ A group shouted and a series of fire formed like dragons soars to the bound Kyuubi.

The flaming dragons ht its target and burns the Kyuubi. Even the flames seem to be roaring.

_"Suiton: Lekuu no Jutsu (Water Release: Ice Darts Jutsu)"_ Another group released a series of ice projectile. The ice hits the Kyuubi causing a missive support on the burns it received on from the previous attack. The Kyuubi roars as it struggles to break its bindings.

_Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Style: Cutting Whirlwind)! Fuuton: Goukuuhou no Jutsu (Wind Style: Great Air Cannon)!_ A barrage of condense air spheres and gusts of air cutting wind was sent to the Kyuubi. Hitting like a giant fist and cut like swords. Some of the attacks even fused to make even greater damage. The damage was enough to cripple the beast even slightly. It couldn't take anymore so it retaliation and mustered up as much of its strength as possible and broke free of its binds and escaped before the thought of death even enters its mind.

At the distance from the village four shinobis make their way to the near ruined village of a battlefield. The one leading was wearing a full black suit and a full head bandana on his head with leaf insignia on the metal plate on the bandana and a long black pole strapped to his back. He wears the traditional ninja sandals. A man well in his years with some of his grey hair showing from his bandana. His brown eyes holding worry for his fellow villagers.

Following the aged man were three more ninja's. The one to the far left is a slender figured konoichi. Her figure moderate for one of her age. Her long silky black hair flow behind her as she makes her way on the road. Her skin appears pale and cold, but warm to the touch. Her eyes are yellow and snake like with purple marking around them and snake like earrings on her ears. She wears a loose black suit with a green scout jacket over it and the bandana worn around her neck and the kanji "ヘビ"*snake* engraved on the metal plate. She also wears the traditional ninja sandals.

To the pale konoichi's right is a dark blonde about a head shorter but with well endowed bust even. Her hair is held in two separated ponytails. She wears a light grey suit and a grey jacket over it. Two bangs of her hair hand over her headband framing her face. The band also wears metal plate with the kanji "媛"*hime*.

Next to the blonde was another konoichi about half a head who looks femininely build. Her white long and spiky hair went down to her lower back. Her onyx eyes filled with worry and dread. Red marking ran down her cheek like tears. Her head band is grey and made of a different material and looks larger than her teammates with the kanji "蟇"*toad* on it. She wears a suit equal to the pale skinned konoichi but it was open showing a good portion of her cleavage. Her bust is larger than the blonde's. She also wears ninja sandals, but those are made of wood.

"We're nearing the village, Sarutobi-sensei." The pale konoichi announced as the village in her sights. Her voice is smooth and soothing. She smiled lightly at her white haired partner; who shivered slightly.

"Damn it, Oro-chan." The white-ette whined. Her voice smooth but masculine. "If this wasn't a battle with our lives at stake I would have jumped and dragged Tsunade with me." She warned playfully.

"If you two start complaining the both of you will sleep outside and we won't get to cuddle." Warned the blonde now known as Tsunade. Her voice soft but powerful.

The warning made the two other young woman lips shut. They know she was serious.

The old man sighed. "And these are my prized students." He mumbled to himself with a smile. "Jiraiya, I want you to help the other shinobis with the threat. Tsunade, help tend to the wounded. Orochimaru, I want you to help the noncombatant civilians to the shelters and when you're done help Jiraiya and Tsunade." He ordered the three females.

"Sir!" The three answered attentively.

At the battle field the Kyuubi was able to fend off other attacks as it tried to escape and managed to dispose much of its pursuers. Before it even got some time to take a breather a rock spike erupts just below its head. The beast managed to jump back on time and growled as it surveyed the area. Its eyes caught a man in sight. A lone shinobi standing there with a confident expression. His short black hair and an X scar on the left side of his chin. He grinned smugly at the beast before him. Not even worried of the warning it gave him. His light brown eyes filled with the desire to take everything and give nothing as they focused on the desired target. He was confident in his situation. He followed the now wounded beast while the others went to tend to the wounded.

"Now you're mine." The shinobi declared. His voice filled with nothing but malice.

The Kyuubi opened its maw and instantaneously shot a black sphere of condensed energy at him. The shinobi was caught off guard but quickly corrected himself and jumped away just the sphere hit the spot he was moments ago. He was confident that he measured the size of the attack. But he was not prepared the force of the explosion when it hit. The shock of the blast pushed the shinobi a good few meters away from the Kyuubi. He stumbled over the wrecked trees and crashed through another one. He grunted as he stood up; his legs barely holding his body weight. The pain in his right eye barely registered until he held his head. He hissed in pain as he jerked the sharp piece nature out of his right eye socket bringing the eye along with it. He glared at the now useless organ and tossed the piece of nature aside.

"Son of a bitch!" He muttered as he began to walk away and bandaged his wound.

He suddenly felt the ground below his feet shook. He turned sees a giant frog roughly the size of the fox. It was orange with blue ritual like marking all over its body. Wearing nothing but a dark blue cloth jacket and wakizaki strapped to his waist and a pipe in his mouth. On the giant toad stood the Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his recently born daughter Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. He stared at the wounded beast with worry in his eyes. The Kyuubi growled at the newcomer but flinched as it made an unnecessary move.

"You're wounded." He stated.

A snort was his answers as the beast laid down on the demolished land. Minato study's its condition.

"You're not healing." He pointed out. "Why?"

**"Maybe it's because the damage I got was too great. Or I'm dying because of those attacks."** A female voice came from the Kyuubi's maw. It was low and threatening but comforting no less.

The statement caught the hokage's attention. He leaped off the giant frog and landed in front of the Kyuubi. The beast instantly noticed the child in the cloth.

**"What is that small human, Minato-kun?"** the Kyuubi asked.

Minato smiles as he looks at his sleeping daughter. "This is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." He said proudly. "Kushina and mine's daughter.

**"And where is Kushina-san?"** The giant fox asks now noticing the missing red head.

Minato lowered his head. "She…she died giving birth to our daughter."

**"You let her die?!"** The beast accused. Ignoring the pain registering through her body.

"Watch it you bitchy fox." The giant toad warned placing his webbed hand on the hilt of his blade. "Don't think because you're wounded and that Kushina-san was your hostess you can talk to him like that."

"Gamabunta –san, please." The blonde implored his toad friend.

The toad simply puffed smog of smoke out of his pipe. "Fine." He muttered.

Minato walked closer to the Kyuubi. "I have an offer for you."

**"And what is that?"** she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can seal you into my daughter, thus saving your life in the process." He answered.

**"You're going to make your daughter a Jinchuuriki?"** The fox asked bemused.

"Or would you rather die and have use someone else's child instead?" Minato questioned frowning.

The Kyuubi chuckled. **"You really are a great man, Minato-kun."** She whispered. **"Kushina has chosen wisely to pick you as her mate."** She praised the young man. **"So how are you going to seal me?"**

"I'll summon the shinigami and offer my soul as a tribute." He answered with a light smile.

**"You're going to use that Jutsu?"** The Kyuubi growled.

"Yes." The fourth answered firmly.

The Kyuubi sighs and remained silent for a moment. **"I give you my word as a demon. I will protect your daughter."** The fox vowed.

"Thank you." Minato said as he gently places Naruto on the ground. He stood tall and took a few deep breaths. "Are you ready?" He looked up to the fox who nodded. "Then let us begin."

The wounded shinobi watch as his self claimed prize is taken right before his eye. He gritted his teeth as he sees the Kyuubi being sealed into the baby and the process is done.

"I'll get that fox even if I have to kill that child to get it." He vowed as he walk away.

The village was badly damaged. Almost near ruined. There more wounded than lost. But that did not stop the family from mourning. Jiraiya was running to the sight when she got Gamagichi's message. Before her teammates even uttered a word she bolted to her destination.

"Be safe, Minato-kun." The whitette prayed.

When she arrived she saw Gamabunta sitting there with a sad expression on his face. She noticed the young blonde on the ground. Lying with his arms on the side and his leg straight. The whitette walked slowly to the motionless body. Hoping that he was sleeping or tired. But she knew the difference.

"Jiraiya." The toad greeted somberly.

She did not answer. She just stared at the body. Upon seeing the body of her beloved student she realized the smile. Not a smile of a mission complete. The smile of hope for a brighter future. Then she heard a small cry. She looked to the source of the sound and sees the bundle in motion. She walked to the small and lifts it carefully.

"A baby." She gasps as she looked at her.

"That is Minato and Kushina's daughter." Gamabunta mentioned.

"I see." Jiraiya mused. She opened the blanket more and sees the seal on the baby's stomach. "And the Kyuubi?" She asked looking at the toad knowing the answer.

"The bitch was a bit too weak and Minato didn't want her to die." He sighed. "She's sealed in the baby girl. He wants her to be recognized as a hero."

Jiraiya smiled lightly at the baby girl. "You got both of your parents' hair." She complimented. But you got your father's eyes." She poked the infant's cheeks lightly making her grab on to it. "That's a hell of a grip you got there kid." The older woman chuckled getting a giggle from the baby in response.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade called as she came closer to the field followed by Orochimaru. "What happened?"

Orochimaru studied the area and held her blonde companion close.

"Orochimaru?" The blonde protested.

"Look." She said calmly. Tsunade look to her white haired companion.

Jiraiya smiles as she looks at the giggling baby girl. "We're going to take good care of you, Naruto-chan.

Meanwhile at the cave. A young man cloaked in a black robe stood among the unconscious medic ninjas. He looks to the redhead's body.

"Time for me to pay that debt I owe you." He said with a grin.

**Well…that was the first chapter of "The Kitsune".  
Hope you guys enjoyed it  
I'm ready for any comment.  
DOGMA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: THOSE EYES

**Thank you both fellow Authors/Readers and Guests for the reviews. Although I admit I am kinda messed up in the head to put a woman in charge of a female harem. BUT the story will continue.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

CHAPTER 2: THOSE EYES.

It's been twelve years since that day. The trees were green. The birds were singing. The people were walking doing their everyday chores. Everything was at peace.

"Naruto!" A male voice shouted as he ran behind the now twelve-year old Naruto. She was laughing as she made her way through the streets of the village. Her blonde hair with hints of red grew down to her shoulders. She wore a loose bright orange jumpsuit and paint marks on her cheeks. The whisker-like birthmarks on her cheek look livelier. The Hokage monuments now with goofy graffiti on their faces of several colors. The shinobis that followed her were a bit far behind but was closing in. They passed a fence. A cloaked sheet peeled of the fence revealing the little fox with a snickering grin on her face. Her blue eyes filled with momentary joy. She looked back to her work and smiled widely.

"Looking good guys." She said as she pictured the monuments. She sighs as she looked to the fourth statue. "Hey, Fourth." She greeted. "You should have at least grown a beard or so."

The blonde backed away a little trying to get more of her creation. But she bumped into someone.

"And where do you think you're going, Naruto?" A scolding female voice interrogated behind the younger konoichi.

Naruto froze. She looked behind her with a nervous chuckle. H-Hey…Iruka-sensei." She rubbed the back of her head.

Umino Iruka stood there with her hands on her waist. A scar over the bridge of her nose and her headband worn in the traditional manner. Her black hair set in a ponytail that spiked at the end. She wore a black jumpsuit that clings to her body showing her curves and C-cup bust size. She wore a green scout vest. She sighs as she rubbed her temple to fight back a headache.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about painting the monuments of the hokage's?" The caramel tanned konoichi asked.

"Not to do anything worth troubling others?" The pre-teen asked.

"What am I gonna do to you?" The older woman sighed?

"Not tell my moms?" The blonde-redhead asked eyes shimmering with undying hope.

"You're right." The genin grinned making the younger girl sighed in relief. "You're gonna clean the graffiti you did to the monuments. And I'm gonna monitor you while you're busy."

"Aw man." She whined.

"Then I'll tell your mothers." The older konoichi added.

"This sucks big time." The blonde-redhead muttered.

"Well you shouldn't have done that." The blackette retorted.

"Yeah I guess so." The younger girl chuckled.

Later at sun set Naruto was sitting on the now clean monuments. Well the fourth one that is. She sighs as she looked over the village.

"This is actually a pretty good sight once it's all peaceful and stuff." She said out loud.

"And this is reason why I love this village." Iruka says as she stood next to the younger konoichi.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as she stands and patted her pants.

Her jumpsuit was open revealing a black shirt and a familiar stoned necklace hanging over her heart. Her chest was not really developed but it's at least the size of a certain pinkette. The younger konoichi looked at the village with a small smile.

"C'mon, Naruto." The blackette placed her hand the younger girl's shoulder. "I'll treat you to some ramen."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." She beamed.

At Ichiraku Ramen. The student teacher duo was waiting for the fifth serving of pork ramen.

"Two pork ramen with extra vegetables and pouched eggs toppings." The owner announces as he comes from the kitchen, bringing two hot steaming bowls of said food.

"Thanks, Sir." The duo said as they clapped their hands together and prayed. "Itadakimasu!" And started chowing down.

"You two really do eat a lot." Ayame said as she came from the kitchen wiping her hands with a damp cloth. She wore her regular attire. Consisting of a large white shirt and white pants with a white apron. Wearing a white cloth bandana on her head holding her light brown hair into a neat ponytail. Her brown eyes showed nothing but kindness to her favorite guests.

"Hey Ayame-san." The youngest greeted. "Well I do I have a high metabolism." She boasted

"And I have been training a lot." The blackette commented.

"You've been doing a lot more than _training_ Iruka-sensei." The younger commented with a teasing tone.

The blackette was caught off guard by the comment that she began choking on her noodles while Naruto ate like she said nothing wrong. Ayame's face was flushed red at the realization of the sentence.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The genin blurted cheeks slightly bright.

"Oh you know what I mean, I-ru-ka-sen-sei." The blonde red head smiled slyly.

"You have got stop being around Jiraiya-sama." The blackette commented.

"And I gotta go walk around now." The pre-teen said as she finishes her fifth bowl. She turns to Ayame and winked getting a light blush as a reward. "Thanks for the food Ayame-san." And with that note she left.

"Ah well. Guess I'll be going too." The blackette said as she stands. "Thank you very much, Ayame-chan."

"Um…Iruka-san?" The brunette called. "You forgot to pay."

The genin froze at the entrance and turned mechanically to the chef. "Eh?"

"You didn't pay for yourself and Naruto-chan." The young woman repeated.

The blackette sighed. "Oh c'mon, Naruto!" She shouted to the world.

Naruto was walking with big grin on her face. She decided to take a little stroll around in a small forest. She was just minding her business until something caught her attention. Two things actually. She saw two men running with what appears to be bags hefted behind their backs. The big one was carrying two bags which seem to be moving. The other; wich is a tad shorter was carrying a huge scroll of sorts. Both had their heads completely wrapped up so no one can recognize them.

"The hell." The young girl mused to herself.

"Hurry the hell up, will you!" The first one yelled to his partner. "These kids aren't feather waits you know!"

"I know but you're the one who suggested that we take the scroll too." The second man shot back. "Besides, this village is getting on my nerves anyway."

"How can you be tired of a village that you were born and raised in?" The first one asked. He heard a whimper from one of the bags and elbowed it with enough force to make the voice muffled a painful scream. "I said to stay quite." He threatened.

"You really don't have to hit them so hard you know?"

"Well I'm getting tired of their crying." He complained. "Damned girls. Why did we have to take them at such a young age?"

"Because if we waited until they got older; they would be strong enough to take us on regardless of their ninja rank." The second scolded.

"Well I can't wait to make them wish they would stay as kids." He said with a lustful tone.

"You and your fantasies." The partner commented. "We're almost at the north gate."

"Alright we're as good as home." The taller one commented.

The taller of the two was so bent on the goal that he did not realize a bright orange clad pre-teen sliding in front of him tripping over her and falling to the floor face first.

He grunted on the ground after he lost his grip on the two bags he was carrying. He looked up and glared at the smirking girl standing triumphantly.

"Did you parents ever thought you to stay home after night?" The taller man sneered.

"Well my moms did tell me to be home around this night." The blonde-red head thought out loud. "So I should make this quick, right?"

"Well you little bitch!" The man grunted as he stood and pulled out a kunai. "I'm gonna gut you damn body and leave it for the crows." He set himself to attack.

"Hold it Rii." The second man ordered. "We should take her too."

"And why is that?" Rii answered losing his patience.

"Remember what I said about this village having a _special_ person?"

Rii's eyes lit up as he looked at the now frowning pre-teen. "So that's her, huh?"

"What the hell are you two idiots talking a-" The blonde-red-head questioned.

But before the young konoichi was able to finish her question Rii was instantly in front of her grabbing her throat. She gagged at the impact and tried to squeeze the man's wrist to lessen the pressure but to no avail.

"About some business." The shinobi chuckled. "So do we have to put her in a bag like the other two, Mizuki?" He questioned looking to his partner.

The after mentioned shinobi sighs as he shook his head. "What the hell do you think, dumbass?"

"How about I cut her tongue out as payment to tripping me, huh?" He suggested as he held his kunai to the young girls lips.

"Whatever. Just as long as we can use them to make stronger ninja's." Mizuri shrugged.

Rii chuckled as he held the tip of the deadly tool to the girls lip. "Either you open your mouth or I can just mess that pretty face of yours to get that tongue off yours." He got a spat in his as a reply. "So that's you answer, huh? Any last things you want to say before your tongue tastes the floor until it rots?"

"Just…one." She gasps. "Who's in the bag?"

"Oh just the heiresses to the Hyuuga-clan." He shrugged. "We're planning a way for them to…help us gain a better advantage in upcoming wars."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"That's all I'm telling you." He retorted.

"That's why you kidnapped my daughters." Stated a voice from the shadows.

Rii's head jerks to the side where the voice was coming from. A man that appears to be in his early thirties (not sure if he's THAT old) walked out into the group's view. His skin was slightly tanned but light. His black hair held back in short smooth ponytail to his shoulders. His expression was calm but angry. His daughter's were kidnapped after all. His eyes were like pale lavender but no pupil. Veins bulged at either sides of his face originating from his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rii shouted the newcomer.

The man did not answer. He rushed at Rii and struck him in the chest with two fingers. The shinobi dropped to ground with a thud. The pale eyed man looked over the body with disgust and rage. Naruto stood up and walked to the bags that were still in motion. She opened one of them as the man opened the other. Naruto saw a girl around her age. She has dark navy blue almost short except the two bangs framing her face. Her skin was paler than the man's almost cream-like. She sported a few bruises on her face and the rest of her body is presumed to be marked aswell. She was shivering. But it was not from the night cold air. She reached and gently caressed the pale girl's face. The girl flinched thinking that she would be struck again.

"It's okay. You're safe." She heard a voice calmly stating.

The pale girl's eyes open revealing violet pale orbs. She looked to the girl's face who smiling brightly at her.

"Are you alright?" The blonde-redhead asked.

"I..I…" The girl stuttered.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" The man asked his voice with concern.

The two look to the man holding the second hostage. She's like clone to the short haired bluenette but her hair is longer to her mid-back and is more a dark brown color. Her eyes were half open showing a portion of her pale lavender eyes. She was sporting bruises but not as much the other. Her skin was as pale as the man's. She rushed to the other girl and enveloped her into a tight but gentle hug.

"Nee-chan." She whimpered. "Are you alright?"

The bluenette finally taking in the scenery hugged her sister." Y-Yes, Hanabi-chan. I'm fine."

The man approached the girls and hugged them both. "I'm glad you're both safe." He smiled. "And I should thank you aswell."

"Yeah, yeah. No prob." The pre-teen interjected. "You can take your kids home and got that next guy to deal with." She said as she look at a direction.

"I'll go with you." The man insisted.

"Take you daughters and go. I got this." She grinned.

The man sighed and heft up both his daughters. One in each arm. "I'll be back." And then he rushed off.

Naruto grinned at the sight of a parent protecting his children. She then ran off in the direction. Just as she ran pass a few trees the last thing see saw were several jagged kunai flying her way.

**And that ends chapter 2 of The Kitsune  
Hope that was okay  
Feel free to review me  
And in all honestly give me the best you readers got.  
Feel free to question my insanity.  
DOGMA OUT!**


End file.
